Crimson Memories
by Kookie-chan
Summary: Various memories of the SDK characters, both good and bad. First Memory : Sendai Aka no Ou / Former Crimson King , R


A/N: I haven't read the whole series in manga so this isn't much of a spoiler. Most parts of this are made up because I'm guessing or it was untold in the series or I don't want to spoil the secret. Lastly but not least, I wrote this because I'm bored. On with the story!

Sendai Aka no Ou means Former Crimson King

---------------

**Chapter 1 – Promise **

Sendai Aka no Ou, as most called him, sat on the grass. Next to him sat the so called 'Demon Child', known to the Sendai Aka no Ou as Kyo. Hence the Sendai Aka no Ou called Kyo forward was because he wanted to tell Kyo something. Something that is important and it shall be answered in the future. It was a wish, a simple wish wanted to be granted if something were to go wrong.

A gentle wind swept across the horizon. The Sendai Aka no Ou stared out into the distance. His crimson, ruby eyes, showed nothing but sadness and emptiness. A frown was placed on his features, everything was silent. Kyo looked at the emotionless Sendai Aka no Ou.

"Kyo…" Sendai Aka no Ou started. "Promise to me that you will fulfill this wish no matter what." Kyo nodded. "Promise me that if you think I have taken the wrong path, then strike me down." Kyo nodded again and looked into the distance of the horizon.

Everything went silent, even the wind had calmed down and was silently blowing. Crimson tears were rolling down the Sendai Aka no Ou's cheeks. Red tears, inside of clear ones. The reason why it was red because that their hearts was filled with darkness and not purity. Most of Mibu were destined to be that way. But if their tears were ever to be clear, their heart has been purified.

---------------

Everywhere, everything had the path of destruction in it. Buildings set on fire, people screaming, kids crying, then suddenly, everything went silent. He blinked, rubbed his eyes which were stinging from the smell of ash and fire. He looked around, was he the only one who had survived this? The once superior Mibu clan was now in complete destruction; war had swept across the land.

Despair crept over him, what will happen to the Mibu clan now? Will it slowly be destroyed then vanish into thin air? No, that wouldn't happen. Without a thought, he knew that he wasn't the only one alive. Even if he is, he shall rebuild the Mibu clan with his bare hands.

---------------

"The Demon Child has escaped!!" the cry wrung all over the Mibu lands. Everyone had heard of the news within minutes. Even the Sendai Aka no Ou had heard of the news, which was standing in a balcony in Onmyo Palace, watching chaos happening at the villages.

A person wearing a bamboo hat that covered their face slightly appeared behind him, she looked amused. "The Demon Child has escaped."

Sendai Aka no Ou had a slight smile on his face. He nodded silently and the person disappeared. _'I see… It seems that Kyo has gone out to venture the world and to become strong…' _

---------------

A gentle wind caressed the high building the Sendai Aka no Ou was in along with a girl who wasn't a seer but was accused of being one, Yuya. Below them, two people were fighting. One was wants to gain entry to the building, while the other, was seemed to be defending to not let entry into the building. Behind the two people in the high building, a girl walked up to them and Sendai Aka no Ou turned.

"… I see that you have decided to come after all… Shihoudou…" Sendai Aka no Ou said, smiling casually.

"Yo! Shihoudou's back, man!" Shihoudou said, gave a wave and smiled. "Looks like I picked a right time. With both Kyos fighting and Kyo's true Mibu side awakening…" She looked at Sendai Aka no Ou, even though he was smiling, his face was emotionless. His eyes were empty and that smile, it felt as if the smile meant nothing at all. "Hey… The wind is nice up here…" He was like a shadow, a shadow that faked happiness. Recalling her memories, she felt sadder as she looked at him smiling at her. _'Shihoudou… If you ever think I have taken the wrong path, then strike me down.' _"Live the way you want… The wind will always be at your back…" she looked down below, the two fighting, and the frozen statues of the former Mibu soldiers. "But… I think I'm too late…" She tilted her head and looked at him with sad eyes and a sad smile. "You loved our family, you loved children, you were the kindest man I ever knew…"

"… I haven't changed at all, Shihoudou. I just… got a little bored, that's all."

"Your face… it's all wrong…" she looked down "… I see…" Several tears were beginning to pour out of her eyes, her voice had lost its confidence, she felt like shaking but didn't. "You've forgotten the things that made you smile. So there's only one thing I can do…" she took the handle of her sword, slipping it out of its sheath.

"You do know what will happen if you fight me, right?" the smile disappeared from his face.

"Of course I do and I don't care. I just want to finish the wish that you made a long time ago. If I stab your heart, I'll seal your power, right?" her voice began to have its confidence back, the sword was fully out of its sheath, her eyes changed from brown to crimson. Yuya cried out, knowing what might happen. "Its alright, you won't die alone…" she ran towards him. "I'll sleep beside you forever, so you won't be lonely!!"

"NOOO!!" Yuya screamed.

Time passed slowly for Sendai Aka no Ou and Shihoudou. Within Sendai Aka no Ou's eyes, his eyes reflected Shihoudou running towards him. He outstretched his arms, as if welcoming her. The sword penetrated his chest; blood flowed freely from the wound and down the sword, his white robes stained with his own red blood. But yet, something was wrong. He did not do anything to defend himself, was he suicidal? Of course not, he remained calm. There had to be a reason behind it.

"Oh, you really got me! That's the power of the battle doll and from the former leader of the Four Elders, you should be very proud… But… Its too bad that my heart isn't here." Sendai Aka no Ou confessed. "That makes it rather hard for you to stop me, doesn't it?"

"You…" Shihoudou said, her voice was shaking. Fear echoed throughout her, she had not expected that the heart would not be there. She knew she could do no more; the rest was up to Kyo.

"You're so loyal, thank you for trying to grant my wish. But this isn't enough to keep me amused." He made a spear appear out of thin air. "I was expecting something more…" All of the cheerfulness and happiness had disappeared from his face. He had a sinister and evil look on his face. His eyes showed no pity or mercy but yet it had a glint of… regret? But what does Sendai Aka no Ou really think of Shihoudou? For now, we do not know the answer. "Goodbye, Shihoudou…" He threw the spear at her.

---------------

Darkness engulfed them both; Kyo laid on the blank darkness. In front of him, knelt down was Sendai Aka no Ou, he seemed to be smiling. Kyo looked at him, glaring him.

"Are you looking for your sword?" Sendai Aka no Ou asked with a friendly voice. "Oh, its not here? Let me show you the way to peace."

"Bastard… Shut the fuck up!" Kyo shouted. Sendai Aka no Ou took hold on Kyo's hand and he was a child once again. Like the time when he told Kyo the wish that wanted to be granted.

"You don't need to know anything. Not where you are, not who I am. You can even forget yourself…" the darkness around them began to become a light. "Forget everything, and you will be at peace." The light became a soft and beautiful scenery around them.

They were in a forest, yet standing in a building. Around in the building were toys, food, anything a kid could ever want. The sky was blue and had some clouds, birds were chirping happily. Kyo stood, looking around, his eyes and mind filled with curiosity. Sendai Aka no Ou stood in such a gesture that it was like he was welcoming Kyo home, his voice and eyes filled with such warmness that once would be very comfortable.

"You can stay here, forever. In this place where there is no war, or pain, or sadness." Sendai Aka no Ou went behind Kyo and placed his hands on Kyo's shoulders. "Isn't it wonderful? Here you will find happiness, beauty, wealth, good food to eat, and many toys to play with. There couldn't be possibly anything more to wish for, is there?" Kyo looked down at his hands with half-lidded eyes. "Is there something missing? Oh, you must have noticed that there is nothing living here."

They walked together towards a tree in the shades of the forest. Everything was like a comforting dream, like you can fall asleep from all of the comfort. Nothing more is wanted… Or is there? People, company, were missing. Even if you were to be happy somewhere, you would some day want company. The loneliness would be unbearable at a rate. Anyway, what is happening now to Kyo, is it a dream?

Slowly, Kyo began to feel sleepy. He lay on the grass while Sendai Aka no Ou was behind him, leaning on his right arm while partly lying down. Sendai Aka no Ou's left hand ruffled Kyo's hair as if he really cared for Kyo… But all of this… It was just an illusion, a joke. But more and more, Kyo began to feel sleepy. His eyes were almost closed. Sendai Aka no Ou had a sinister smile on his face, his crimson eyes showed of evil as he reached out towards Kyo.

"Goodbye, Kyo, forever…"

---------------

Here Sendai Aka no Ou stood in front of the knelt down master strategist, Yukimura. They just had a battle, the strategist wounded, and Sendai Aka no Ou hardly had a scratch on him. A friend's promise, one of them was trying to keep the friend's promise, and defending. They had a reason to defend, there was something that wanted to protect. Yet, those who knew the secret must disappear. But what does the Sendai Aka no Ou want? What is he protecting?

Sendai Aka no Ou patted his enemy's head with his right hand. Looking down at his fallen enemy, his eyes showed of… pity? "Actually, I'm glad that I met you, Sanada Yukimura. A samurai with eyes that shine like a bright flame." Yukimura was still knelt down, like a child wanting to hear a story. "Goodbye…" a light engulfed them both.

---------------

A person sat in the private library; they were flipping through the pages of Confucius's Analects. Sendai Aka no Ou sighed, there was no use in reading anymore. His mind kept drifting back to the past, and he couldn't concentrate on the book. Closing his crimson eyes, his mind drifted back into the past and soon he, drifted off to a sleep.

_The yin-yang doors of the Onmyo Palace opened, inviting in people of the Mibu. Children and adults alike, they scramble to be first at his feet. He, the Sendai Aka no Ou. Today is the day when people of the Mibu gather and enjoy themselves. Work, ranks, everything, is put through for this day. Once all are seated and settled, the Master of Water Arts would perform. _

_The Master of Arts dressed in white robes and holding a large fan, would bow and soon begin. The water, under the control of the Master, began shifting. It would soon form a dragon, a few dragons arose and began dance to the water's fluid movements of the Master. Showing their arts, it was a way of showing dedication to the clan. Once the performance was done, everyone clapped. _

_The halls of Onmyo Palace echoed with happiness, children's laughter, and much chatter. Sendai Aka no Ou was surrounded by the children, they were listening to a tale. The Four Elders and Five Stars stood around them, smiling and savoring this piece of happy memory. _

"_Now that is why you must study and become strong for some day you may become one of the Five Stars or even the Four Elders!" Sendai Aka no Ou said, smiling. "Now who promises that they'll try their best to achieve this goal?" he pinky promised the children and they nodded while giggling. He chucked as the children ran off to play with their friends and stood up, smiling towards the Four Elders and Five Stars. "Thank you for all of your help." They smiled and nodded back at him. "Thank you…" _

"Sendai Aka no Ou!! This isn't a place to sleep! You'll catch a cold." Ruru said while clacking her toy together, its beads were clacking against the drums. Sendai Aka no Ou fell asleep on Confucius's Analects, while he was reading in his private library. Ruru sat next to him on a pile of books.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was having a dream." Sendai Aka no Ou said, sitting up.

"What kind of dream?"

"A very happy dream…"

---------------

No matter what happens, no matter where he is. Deep within his heart, Sendai Aka no Ou would always cherish the happy moments. Yet he had become evil and was stopped. Once realizing the truth again, he died, peacefully.

"… Thank you… Kyo…"

---------------

A/N: So how was it? I thought this was pretty weird but it's alright. Please read & review! Thanks! Who should I write about next? Maybe Fubuki or Hishigi or Akari ?


End file.
